


Collard

by GeekGasm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chains, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexy Picture, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You buy a collar to surprise your boyfriend Jooheon
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Collard

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get this idea from the new come back? 
> 
> Why yes yes I did

Collard Jooheon 

You looked at the box on the bed in front of you as you walked back and forth in front of the edge of the bed trying to think of how to ask him about this. You looked at the gold detailing of the black collar as it shined in the light the gold chain next to it wrapped up perfectly waiting to be used. You bit your nail as you looked at it.

” Okay I’m being ridiculous it's not that bad.” 

You picked up the collar as you traced your fingers over the smooth black leather with small golden spikes around it. To anyone else, it would look like a simple thick designer choker but when closely inspected you could see the small gold ring in the front where the chain hooked. Your eyes traced over the letters LJ on the inside on back you set it back down in the box as you looked at it aging as you ran your hand across your throat as you thought about how it would feel if you put it on. 

Would it be heavy? 

Would it feel suffocating? 

And the most important one Would he even like it? 

You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the door downstairs open. Your heart started to beat fast as you looked at the box in front of you. He couldn't be home yet, He shouldn't be home yet he's so posed to be out celebrating with the guys until 9 or 12. 

You quickly grabbed the box as you looked for a place to put it. 

” Y/N babe are you here!” 

You jumped at the sound of his voice. Your heart was beating so fast you could feel it in your ears. 

You heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. You jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over you as you pushed the box under your pillow knocking your book on your bedside table over in the process you had enough time to get comfortable and close your eyes 

” Babe.” He said when he opened the door. You felt his eyes trace over your ”sleeping” face as he stood in the doorway looking at you. 

It took everything in you not move and to act like you been like this for a while you rolled over on your side to hide your face.

You heard his phone start to go off he let out a muttered word that sounded like fuck as he quickly answered it. 

” Yeah.”He answered in a hushed tone you heard him walk around your shared bedroom looking for something he must have left. 

” No....she's sleeping that's why I’m whispering...yeah I got it I’m going to be on the way back in a minute.” 

You heard his footsteps walk closer to you. You tried to stay still and breathe normally so he wouldn't suspect anything. He was so close you could smell his cologne and his body wash from this morning. You heard him pick your book up from the off the ground and set it back down on the table. 

” I hope she remembers where she left off.” 

You felt his lips on the side of your face as he brushed your hair back. 

” I’ll see you when I get home.” He whispered before kissing your head aging and quietly leave the room shutting the door softly you didn't open your eyes until you heard the front door close and his car leave. 

You opened your eyes as you breathed a sigh of relief. The embarrassment from him finding the box would have been divesting. Your phone pinged notifying you that you got a text for someone you picked up your phone to see Jooheon sent you a message you smiled as the text said 

From: Honey🐝💛 

Hey I forgot Wonhos gift at the house and came back to get it and saw you were sleeping you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you I love you and I will see you when I get home tonight💛💛 

You couldn't stop the smile on your face as you read it over he was such a sweetheart your Joohoney. You tried to of what to text to him back as your eyes drifted to the corner of the box sticking out from under your pillow. It was an impulse buy that you thought would cute on you and you wanted to surprise him with it but you didn't know how to tell him why you bought it. 

You couldn't say ’ Hey babe I saw this tumbler post of this girl in a collar with her boyfriend's name on it and thought of you so I decided to buy one.’ 

No chance in hell you were going to tell him that. Your eyes looked at the message aging you might not be able to tell him but you could show him. You sat up as you grabbed the box from under your pillow and opened it once more you looked at the collar making up your mind as you took your shirt off leaving you in your black bra with red lace roses on it. You sighed as you pick the collar up and undid the buckle. You walked over to the mirror and watched your reflection as you put it on. 

You made sure to lose enough to be comfortable but tight enough so it doesn't come right off after one tug. 

It wasn't heavy like you thought it would be it was actually pretty light. You moved your head around testing for signs of discomfort. It was actually okay you didn't feel like you're suffocating it just felt like a weight on your neck heavy enough to remind you it's there but lightweight enough to were you can wear it all day it wouldn't bother you. 

You looked at your reflection waiting for the subtle shyness to take over and make you shove it back in the box to pretend it didn't exist. 

But it never came..you traced your fingers over the spikes. You honestly liked it. A lot more than you wanted to say to you it felt official more real. Yeah everyone knows that your Jooheons girlfriend but sometimes it's hard for you to believe it. There have been many nights when you trace your fingers over the marks he leaves on your neck and hips. How you unconsciously press your fingers down on the marks as you reminisced about that night. 

But now standing there in the collar with his initials stitched on the back of it. 

It felt right like yeah your Jooheons girlfriend but this collar made you feel like your really his. You put your finger through the ring as you pulled on it a little. 

” No going back now.” 

You told yourself making your way back to bed you picked up the chain and attached it to the ring you laid down as you grabbed your phone you gasped as you placed the cold chain down the middle of your body. You breathed as you looked at his name once more you're too far in you told yourself as you angled your phone to get a picture of your collar with the chain leading down the middle of your body. 

You hurred and snapped the picture before you talked yourself out of it. You placed your phone face down so you won't nervously keep looking at it. You looked at the ceiling as your fingers started to play with the chain. 

You liked the feel of it on your skin as you lightly ran over it your arm. You wrapped your hand around pulling it so there was only a little bit of chain left. You bit your lip as your mind went over all the ways he could use the chain itself on you he could wrap it around your wrist if he wanted or use it to bring you closer to him. 

You jumped when you heard your phone go off you reached over to see it was Jooheon calling you. Your heart started beating fast as your face started to heat up you bit your lip as you looked at your phone. You didn't know how long you just looked at your phone until the ringing stopped. 

You looked at his name debating on to either call him back or text him. You didn't get a chance to really think about it when your phone started to ring aging you took a breath as you answered. 

Hey Honey how's the party? 

Hey, honey, that's all you got to say. 

What did you want me to say? 

How about explaining that fucking picture Y/N.

You couldn't stop the smile that made its way on your face from hearing his voice you let out a small laugh feeling playful. 

What's wrong Honey you didn't like it?

Y/N don't play with me right now. 

But I thought you liked to play. 

You could feel his frustration through the phone. You rolled over to lay on your stomach you gasped as the cold chain pressed into your skin. 

This is the best impulse buy you ever had. 

Y/N when did you buy it? 

I ordered it last month it just came today...Do you like it?

He let out a low growl as your thighs twitched. You bit back a moan at the sound you waited to hear his response but all you heard was muffled background noise. 

Yeah, I’m sorry guys Y/N not feeling too good so I’m going to head out first.....Yeah, most definitely we can get a game going tomorrow just call me to let me know. 

You heard the sounds of shuffling and a door shutting and the sounds of a car starting up. 

You have until I get home to hide but I hope you know when I find you that chain is going to be wrapped around your wrist as you beg me. 

You let out a small giggle getting up off the bed to look in the mirror ruffling up your hair a little bit as you smiled. 

You better catch me then. 

You said as you tried not to get excited you grabbed the box the collar came in and rushed downstairs and set the box in the front of the door as you took off to hide. You eyed the railing leading upstairs you looked down at your bra as a thought crossed your mind you took off your leggings leaving you in your boy shorts that matched your bra. You put your leggings on the railing as you walked back upstairs twirling the end of the chain around in a circle as you walked with a bounce in your step. 

You looked around trying to find a place to hide when you heard his car pull into the driveway. 

” Fuck.” you muttered the place they were having Wonhos welcome back party at was a good 20 minutes away 10 if there's no traffic how did he get here so fast. You quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door your heart stopped when you heard the downstairs door open. 

” Babe.” 

You looked at the closet that held the towels and other bathroom supplies you opened the door and ducked under the bottom shelf. You moved the laundry basket in front of you just in case he looked through the crack of the door. You curled up in the corner of the closet as you heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. 

You covered your mouth so you won't make any noise you could your heartbeat resonates through your body as you sat there waiting for him to find you. 

You jumped when you heard the door to your shared bedroom open. 

You heard his footsteps on the floorboards as he walked around the room you heard the closet open and the sound of hangers moving. 

” Okay babe you win now be a good girl and come out.” 

He said as he walked back into the hallway you heard his footsteps getting closer to the bathroom door. Your eyes watched the floor seeing the light from the hallway shine on the bathroom floor you bit your lip as the light in the bathroom came on. 

You hoped he didn't hear your heartbeat from how fast your heart was racing. 

” Y/N.” You watched his shadow walk by the closet towards the shower. You heard the sound of the shower doors opening and frowned when you heard the water turn on. You jumped when the door opened and a black shirt was tossed in you looked through the crack of the door to see him standing in front of the shower. 

He's not about to take a shower, is he? 

You looked through the crack of the door aging to see steam coming from the shower and Jooheon nowhere to be found. You knew if you wanted to run and hide aging this will be your chance. 

But the feeling that this could be a trap also stuck with you this was a now or never opportunity. 

You took a breath as you slowly opened the door to crawl out you crawled to the door just a little more and you would be in the hallway. 

You're left-hand was our the door when the chain attached to the collar was yanked back. You grabbed the end in front of you to stop it from choking you and risking making noise. You turned around to see Jooheon standing there with his black hair ruffled with the chain in his hand looking at you. The sight of him standing there shirtless with the chain in his hand. 

” Why black and gold?” 

You licked your lips as you moved to sit on your knees in front of him. 

” Two of your favorite colors.” you said looking up at him through your lashes he walked closer to you standing in front of you. 

He cupped your face making you tilt your head up he ran his thumb over your cheek as he wrapped the chain around his hand making it shorter. 

” Why my colors? I’m not the one wearing it.” 

You bit your lip as you looked him in the eye as you said the words. 

” I picked your colors because I’m yours.” 

You watched his eyes go from the deep brown color you love to completely black. 

” Get up.” He said in a tone that left no room for question. You stood up looking him in the eye once you were on your feet he walked past you chain in his hand making you follow him. He stopped in the hallway and looked at you his eyes trailed up your body he smirked at you as he gave the chain a tug making you stumble forward a bit. 

” Leave the rest of your clothes here.” 

You had to stop the urge to rub your thighs together at his words you ran your hands up your body until you reached the clip to unhook your bra you smiled as his eyes watched your hands you dropped your bra on the ground next to your feet. 

” Are you going to keep trying to tase or am I going to punish you.” 

He said pulling gently on the chain making you move one more step forward. You hooked your fingers on the waistband of your boyshorts as you pulled them down your legs and off your body. 

” Good girl.” He said as he walked into your shared bedroom he towards the bed with following behind him. He sat down on the edge and looked at you. 

” Come here.” 

You started to walk towards him when he moved his hand to the side making the collar shift to the side a little. He tugged it making you stop walking you looked at him confused you did what he said. 

” Not that way.” He said leaning back on the bed a little spreading his legs. You dropped to your knees crawled towards him you looked up at him waiting for him to say something. 

” Do I need to tell you what to do or are you going to be a good girl for me.” 

You moved closer so you were in between his legs you made eye contact with him as you unbuttoned his pants he tugged the chain making you move closer to him. 

” Now you're just stalling.” 

You gave him a playful smile as you unzipped his pants he raised his hips up so you could pull his pants and boxers off he kicked them off his ankle as they landed somewhere in the room. 

You licked up from the base to the tip he wrapped chain more around his hand as his head tipped back. You gave a small smile placing a kiss on the tip before taking him into your mouth. 

He let out a low growl as he put his hand in your hair you squeezed your thighs together trying to feel some type of friction. You started to move your head faster as you swallowed around him. He tightens his grip in your hair moving your head farther down making you take all him. 

You shut your eyes as the tip hit the back of your throat you tried focused on breathing through your nose and not on your gag reflex he gave you a minute running his hands through your hair. 

” Good girl.” 

You hallowed your cheeks as you started to bob your head faster the growl he let out sent shiver down your spine you ran a hand over your thigh towards your center. You let out a whine when his grip tightens in your hair. 

” Don't you dare touch yourself.” 

He growled when he saw your hand trailing towards your center he pulled you off him leaving a trail. 

” Any other day I would return the favor but since you want to act up we will save that for another day.” He stood up looking down at you. 

” On the bed.” 

You stood up as you climb on the bed you laid your head down on the pillows looking at him biting your lip he grabbed your ankle pulling you down towards the end of the bed. 

” You been a good girl for me so far.” He says as he trailed his lips over your stomach and thighs your hands balled up in the sheet by your side as you tried not to buck up into him. 

” Daddy.” You cried when you felt him finally place his lips where you want them. Your back arched off the bed as he sucked your clit into his mouth you felt your body tighten as he slipped a finger inside of you. 

Your thighs twitched as you put your hand in his hair he pulled the chain making your backstay arched. Your mouth dropped open in a silent scream as your orgasm made your legs shake your tried to move away from him when he didn't stop but he just dragged you back to him. You tried to push his head away when you felt your second orgasm of the night you whined when he just pulled you even closer to his mouth. 

“ Jooheon.” You whined when he just sucked harder not letting up he held down your thigh with his free hand. Your toes curled as your body started to tighten again. 

He pulled away before you could go over the edge. 

” What do you want Y/N.” He said as he kissed the inside of your thigh. 

” You...I want you.” 

You breathed when he crawled up your body giving you a kiss before he sat upon his knees. 

” Raise your hands.” 

You raised your wrist up to him. He wrapped the chain around your wrist before holding your hands down over your head holding you down he laid his body over yours. He kissed the side of your neck as his breath ghosted over your ear. 

” Who do you belong to?” 

You locked your legs around his hips waiting for him to do something your fingers gripped the chain like it was your only lifeline. 

” You.” You breathed out before he entered you. 

” Fuck.” You moaned as your legs start to shake your second orgasm setting every nerve in your body on fire your body arch into his as he started to thrust harder into you.

You bit your lip to keep from letting out a sound as tears started sting your eyes as your body was pushed to its limit you tighten your legs around him as you brought him closer to you. 

You could feel that same tightening sensation when he hit that one spot your nails scratched down his back as you screamed out his name your fingers held on to the chain as he slowed his thrust down to a tasting pace. You whined as you bucked your hips up into his. 

He laughed a little as he ran his lips over your neck.

” First you wanted to me stop now you want me to keep going pick one angel.” 

” Please go faster.” You whined moving your hips into him making him move he gave you a look as he flipped the two of you over. Your head tilted back as you stunk down on him. He unwrapped the chain from around your wrist he placed a kiss on your wrist seeing the marks the chain left he grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his hand. 

” If you want it that bad ride me.” He said laying down he put his free hand behind his head looking at you. 

You placed your hands on his chest as you started riding him your eyes shut as your thighs started to shake you whined as you started to slow down you were so close you only needed a little push 

” Please.” You said as you leaned down kissing his neck. 

” Please what.” 

” Please Daddy.” You moaned when he pulled the collar at an angle making your backbend. 

” Anything for my good girl.” He said as he planted his feet as he started to thrust into you setting a fast pace. 

” Yess.” You hissed as you felt your body getting closer your nails drug into his thigh as he hit that one spot every time. He let out a low moan of your name as he came inside of you. 

Your eyes rolled back when your third orgasm made your body twitch you fell on top of his chest breathing hard trying to stay still as your body calmed down. 

” I love it by the way.” You looked up at him in confusion as you tried to think about what he meant. 

” I love it because you are mine collar or not.” You gave him a sleepy smile as you kissed his shoulder maybe this was a good idea.


End file.
